El emblema del oso
by Ireth Knockturn
Summary: Diez años han pasado desde la derrota de Mor'du. Los tres clanes continúan conviviendo bajo el reinado de Merida. No obstante, la prosperidad del reino y su estabilidad con los otros clanes se verá perturbada por la ambición de un solo hombre.


Os dejo el prólogo de mi primer fic de Brave (Indomable). Espero que os guste, y sino, hacedmelo saber igualmente. **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la historia de Disney Pixar, Brave (Indomable), salvo algún personaje secundario que es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Prólogo**

"_No importaba cuantos años hubiesen pasado, la leyenda seguía viva en cada rincón de Escocia; en cada piedra del camino, en cada gran castillo, en cada pueblo. Por todo el territorio llegaron cuentos sobre Mor'du, y se extendió la creencia de que cualquier oso podía ser un príncipe o lor encantado. Nadie se atrevía a tocar a este animal, pues no había que arriesgarse. Incluso, tras la coronación de Merida, se adoptó el oso como emblema real._

_El reino prosperaba y los lazos entre los clanes permanecían fuertemente anudados por el vínculo del honor, la lealtad y la amistad. El matrimonio de Merida con el hijo de uno de los lores de los tres clanes había resultado beneficioso para todos (a pesar de los contratiempos, y tras una larga y tediosa espera). Nada parecía perturbar la aparente calma de un reino que se enriquecía con gran rapidez gracias a la conquista de los nuevos territorios."_

El bardo dejó de cantar.

Hamish rodó la mirada hastiado. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que escuchar la misma cantinela? ¿Acaso no era un hecho obvio que él como hermano de la reina conocía esa historia? Nadie parecía recordar que él mismo fue partícipe de la hazaña de su hermana, es más, puede que sin él y sus hermanos Merida no lo hubiera conseguido.

- No hagas mohínes, niño- oyó decir a su madre desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Es imposible no hacerlos, me aburro mortalmente" pensó jugueteando con su comida antes de dársela a uno de los perros que rondaban bajo la mesa comiendo lo poco que se caía al suelo.

- Está ensayando su mejor cara para recibir a Harris- fue Hubert quien intervino entrando por la puerta de las cocinas- Pero debería practicar más, porque con esa no va a conseguir disimular la envidia.

Hamish dedicó una tierna mirada de odio a su hermano. Qué sabía él el por qué de sus muecas. Había cambiado, y él no había estado presente para verlo. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el pueblo, "dejándose ver", cuando todos sabían que lo que verdaderamente le gustaba era apostar dinero en alguna timba y meterse en camas ajenas (aún no le quedaba muy claro qué significaba eso). ¿Y Harris? Entrenaba día y noche con el maestre para poder formar parte del ejército real y asistir a las exploraciones.

- ¿Hamish? - la voz de su hermana Merida lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que a su alrededor se había iniciado una conversación.

- Estoy bien, no tengo más apetito.

No había lugar para él en el castillo. Su hermana era ahora la reina, Harris sería guerrero y Hubert daba igual lo que fuese porque probablemente acabaría huyendo con alguna de sus múltiples amantes (o eso decía madre). ¿Y a él? ¿Qué le esperaba a él? Nada. No sabía manejar la espada, y aunque era bueno con el arco, ¿Qué pintaba en un ejército? Detestaba luchar. Probablemente acabaría cuidando de sus padres o muriendo de viejo en alguna torre llena de otras personas tan viejas y arrugadas como él.

Se revolvió en la silla incómodo al notar la mirada de Merida, y evitó el contacto pero, como tantas otras veces acabó cediendo, compartió una mirada con su hermana, y en su rostro se atisbó una media sonrisa. Bastaba un gesto tan simple de Merida para ayudarle a dejar de pensar. Aunque siempre había algo que devolvía a Hamish a su tumba de amargura.

- ¡Traed vino de mi reserva privada!- gritó Fergus abriendo las puertas del salón de forma estrepitosa y arrastrando a Harris mientras palmeaba su ancha espalda- ¡Nuestro hijo, mi reina, es ahora un guerrero!- dijo hinchando su pecho lleno de orgullo- ¡Que corra el vino!

Hamish reprimió un largo suspiro. Tenía ganas de abofetearlos a todos y gritar. Pero en vez de eso sacó una de sus mejores sonrisas, esas que reservaba solo para ocasiones especiales.

"_No obstante, y tal y como ya había sucedido tiempo atrás, la ambición de un solo hombre parecía hacer peligrar la estabilidad entre los cuatro clanes."_


End file.
